The purpose of this study is to search for activity of new agents or drug combinations in patients with recurrent or metastatic epithelial ovarian cancer or primary peritoneal carcinoma. There are no treatment comparisons involved. The study design is primarily based on prior GOG experience in this disease entity. This will insure consistency in evaluation of response. Treatment plans demonstrating activity will later be compared and investigated in ensuring Phase III studies.